


Ready Steady

by Summoning_Sigil (Indyjane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyjane/pseuds/Summoning_Sigil
Summary: You and Chuck had chemistry, it was just never the right time. Includes bits from 11.22-12.02.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve posted since I was in high school- 13 years ago. Constructive criticism welcome. This was just supposed to be a fluffy drabble about falling asleep while watching a movie with Chuck and the cord from his hoodie leaving a mark on your face. I don’t really know how it ended up here.

You had met Chuck back during the lead up to the apocalypse. The Winchesters had introduced you to him when he was a prophet of the Lord. You had crossed paths with the Winchesters several times over the years, hunting the things that go bump in the night. They knew you could be relied on to help the prophet with things now and then when the brothers weren’t around. There was instant chemistry between you and Chuck, but the world was kind of ending and it wasn’t the right time. When that sorted itself out, there just always seemed to be something. You kept in touch by email and the occasional text. He sent you a link to a blog he started, but it was mostly photos of cats.  Every few months, one of you would say that the two of you should really get together the next time you were in the same area, and the other would agree, but it just never happened. You hadn’t heard from Chuck in a while when word got to you about a new prophet being tapped. You got in touch with the Winchesters to inquire about that and casually ask what it meant for Chuck. They told you Chuck was probably dead. You made an excuse to get off the phone and spent the next week holed up in your apartment, alternating between being so sad about Chuck and angry at yourself for never finding out if you could have been more than friends. Eventually, you moved past Chuck’s death as best you could. People who hunted and lived in the supernatural world died. You could accept it the same way you accepted that you would probably die at a younger than average age. Chuck just went near the top of the list of things you regret.  

 

* * *

 

You had good connections that gave you good intelligence. When whisperings of The Darkness started making their way to you, you reached out to the Winchesters to offer a hand. You had Sam on the phone who said your timing was perfect. They were amassing as much power possible to take out The Darkness, God’s sister, and, hey, you’ll never believe who God is. At that point someone next to Sam caught his attention and he told you to hold on. Sam must not have muted the phone, just held it down, because you could make out most of the conversation. You heard someone say “Are you talking to y/n?” Sam must have said yes. “You shouldn’t… She shouldn’t… Just warn her that I’m going to bring her here so we can talk.”

Sam brought the phone back up and you could hear his confusion as he told you that God himself was going to transport you to the Bunker. You weren’t really sure what you should do to prepare yourself. You settled on brushing your hair and teeth. It occurred to you to grab your go-bag which had some clean clothes and toiletries in it, just in case. You stood the middle of your room waiting for it to happen. After a minute, feeling kind of silly, you told the empty room “I’m ready.” Suddenly, you were in the kitchen of the Bunker. Seated at the table with two cups of coffee was Chuck.

Over the next hour, Chuck brought you up to speed. He didn’t go into much detail about what he’d been doing since he was assumed dead, but he told you about his sister and the plan to cage her again. You took it in, sipped your coffee, and didn’t ask too many questions except for when you needed clarification on who was doing what. You ignored the pit in your stomach and the ache in your chest. There was an awkward silence as he wrapped up and said he needed to get back to the others to continue the work. You nodded and Chuck gave you what looked like an apologetic smile before he stood up.

“It’s never going to be the right time, is it?” You surprised yourself by saying this out loud.

“Right time for what?” Chuck sat back down.

You directed your eyes to the table so you’d have the courage to get this out. “For us. When we’d email, we’d always promise to meet up some time soon. But, there was always some evil to face or monster to stop.  I used to think about taking some time off, when things calmed down, and finally catching up with you. You became the carrot that kept me going.” You looked up at Chuck. His expression was pained. “Or did I misinterpret what was going on back then? Were you not interested in me?”

“Oh, I was interested. I’m just kind of surprised. You’ve just learned that I’m the Almighty and you’re asking why we can’t date?”

“I’ve just learned that someone I had feelings for isn’t dead after all. It kind of makes me want to get to the point.”

Chuck was silent as he studied your face. You didn’t realize you were gripping your empty coffee cup tightly with both hands until Chuck placed his over yours.  You felt the juxtaposition of the cool ceramic on your palms and the heat from Chuck on the back of your hands. “We’ll make time to figure it out. After.”

 

* * *

 

“After” took a damn long time coming. When the plan didn’t work and Chuck was dying, you were a wreck. You tried to stay focused on what to do next and kept as close to Chuck as possible. You were going to lose him again, for real this time. After Chuck sent Dean off with a soul bomb in his chest, you and the rest of the pity party took up residence in a bar. You sat with Chuck in a booth away from the others. He wasn’t doing well and as he deteriorated, you found it harder to look him in the eye.

“Sorry.” Chuck said quietly. “The right time never came.”

“Don’t worry about that now.” You tried to keep your tone light. “Saving the universe is more important than us playing house.”  

“I’m the creator of everything, I’ll decide what’s important.” You finally looked up to give him a rueful smile. He looked so tired, but his eyes still shone. He still looked like your Chuck. Sam interrupted your moment and left again to retrieve a glass of water for Chuck. You were watching Sam when there was a flash of movement in your periphery and Chuck was gone. You held it together. You went out with the others to watch as the sun returned to normal. You held it together for Sam who was barely holding it together over the loss of Dean. You would cry later, when you were alone and set up with everything you’d need for a couple of weeks. Your mind was cold as you thought about how you knew how to mourn him since you’d already done it once before.

 

* * *

 

You’d been in your apartment for five days without leaving. You ordered a large pizza on day three and had been eating the leftover ever since.  You had wine and bourbon around, but that would come later, when you were ready to start dulling the pain. Right now, you needed to feel it. To remember it actually happened. That Chuck had actually come back into your life, revealed himself to be God, said he was interested in pursuing a relationship with you, and then died. All in less than 100 hours.

You caught a whiff of yourself and decided you couldn’t put off showering any longer. The hot water felt good, but did nothing to warm you. You went through the motions mechanically. You turned off the water, opened the shower door, and started drying yourself with your towel. You hadn’t really looked in a mirror in days and now you glanced at it mostly to confirm it was too foggy to actually see yourself. Written as if with a finger in the condensation on the mirror was, “It’s time. – C”

You blinked at the message. Your brain refused to cooperate and it felt like a physical clunk in your head when you finally processed Chuck was alive and you were about to see him.

 You tried to make your body move quickly, but it felt like things were taking longer than normal. Selecting clothes, drying your hair, deciding if you should wear make-up, it all felt like you were moving like molasses. You finally decided you looked presentable in a clean pair of jeans, plain black tee, and red plaid flannel open over that. You hesitantly walked out into the living room, half expecting Chuck to be on your couch. He wasn’t, but you checked the kitchen too, just to be safe. Wondering what to do, you remembered last time and spoke in a voice that cracked from lack of use “I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

You were in a living room. Comfortable looking furniture, big television, small fireplace, a small dining set off to the side. Not too big, probably not a house, but there were stairs leading to a second floor so not an apartment. Maybe a condo? Why did God have a condo? You heard the sound of water running and rustling coming from an opening in front of you so you followed the noise into the kitchen. Chuck was bustling in front of the stove and looked up to greet you.

“Y/n! I didn’t expect you to get ready so quickly. Dinner’s not quite ready yet. Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure… What’s going on?” He was wearing the same red hoodie you had last seen him in over a white tshirt and jeans. He looked so at ease in the kitchen.

“Let me get you a glass and then we can talk. Beer or wine?” You noted a glass of red wine by the stove that looked like Chuck had been drinking from it as he cooked.

“Wine.” Chuck nodded and opened a cupboard to retrieve a wine glass. He poured you a healthy measure from the open bottle of red wine on the counter and handed it to you.

You leaned your hip on the counter across from Chuck and took a sip. The wine was good, but nothing fancy. Chuck watched your reaction to the taste before getting a carton of milk from the fridge and resuming cooking. “So, where have you been?” You tried to sound casual.

“Dean didn’t tell you?”

You were shocked. “Dean’s alive?!”

Chuck put down the spoon his was using to mix the milk into the mashed potatoes and looked at you. He took in the dark circles under your eyes, that your face looked somewhat thinner after only a few days, and the way your hand holding the wine glass trembled slightly.  

“Oh, y/n.” He took the glass from you and set it down. Then he enveloped you in a hug you wished could last forever. “I’m so sorry. I thought Dean would have told you. Yes, Dean is alive. Amara and I reconciled and needed to spend some time together as a family. Amara brought Mary, Dean and Sam’s mother back to them. It was the first act of creation I’ve ever seen her do.” There was a note of pride in his voice. “Give me a second to figure out what happened to Dean.” Chuck pulled away from you and seemed to just stare off into space. He blinked a few times and shook his head as he focused on you again. “Well, that would explain it. Sam was abducted and they were trying to find him. It looks like they’re all back together now.” Chuck squeezed your shoulder. “I’m so sorry you were left alone.”

You had so many emotions slamming into you. You tried to be reasonable. Of course, you were happy Dean was ok. But those two were always dying and coming back. You were hurt that Chuck didn’t get back to you right away, but then five days of catching up with a sister he had trapped for eons really wasn’t that much.

“It’s ok. You didn’t know. Which is kind of weird, by the way. I thought you were all knowing?”

“Watching you seemed invasive. I didn’t want you to feel like I would always be over your shoulder in case we…” 

“Right. That’s thoughtful of you.” A timer started going off and Chuck grabbed the little device from next to the stove to turn it off.

“Dinner is ready.”

“So, you made me dinner?” You picked up your wine glass and tried to bring the mood up. “I love a deity that can cook.”

Chuck looked up from where he was bent over taking a pan out of the oven. The look was so much like Sam’s bitch face; you couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s meatloaf. With mashed potatoes and salad.”

“That’s so… homey.” You smiled.

“Well, you did mention wanting to play house. I thought we could take some time here and get to know each other better. See where things lead.”

Your chest swelled. “That sounds like heaven.”

“More like heaven adjacent.”

“I probably don’t want to ask about that.”

Chuck plated the meal and you set the table. Of course, Chuck’s meatloaf was the best freaking meatloaf you had ever tasted.  You were quiet while you ate, but mostly because you were starving after eating so sparsely over the last few days. Chuck was an excellent cook and host, keeping your glass filled. He tipped the last of the bottle into your glass as you moved the now spotless plate away from you a little.

“That was incredible. Thank you for cooking for me.”

“No problem. I enjoy it. Cooking is all about creating, after all.”

“How do you feel about doing dishes?”

“Well, I don’t like to throw my power around too much, but there are somethings that are just not worth doing the long way.” Chuck swished his finger in the air and the table was cleared.

“I’m going to assume the dirty pans in the kitchen are also clean?” You asked with a grin.

Chuck nodded. “And the leftovers put away in the fridge.”

You laughed. “It’s good to be you.”

Chuck gave a modest shrug. “What would you like to do now? Feel like watching a movie?”

“Perfect.”

You and Chuck took your wine glasses to the couch and settled in. You discussed the merits of various options on Netflix, finally settling on one you had seen before, but not for a few years. As the movie started, Chuck put his arm around your shoulders. “Is this ok?”

You tucked your legs to the side so you could snuggle into him more. “Very.”

The movie played, but the roller-coaster of emotions you had been on took its toll. You fell asleep before it was even half over. You opened your eyes to see the credits rolling. You inhaled deeply as you woke, your face in Chuck’s chest. He smelled crisp and a little woodsy.

“Hey, welcome back.” Chuck spoke softly.

You sat up groggily, “Sorry.”

He chuckled, “Nothing to be sorry about. You’ve had a rough week.” A wide smile broke across Chuck’s face. He reached up to cup your cheek with his hand. “If anything, I should apologize for this.” His thumb rubbed over the apple of your cheek and you felt it hit a ridge that shouldn’t be there. You frowned and touched your face. “The cord from my hoodie left an indentation. Sorry, I didn’t notice or I would have moved it.”

You were so close to him. His hand still cradling your face and his eyes dancing over your features like he was marveling at them. You closed your eyes and leaned in. Your lips met and moved slowly over each other. Your hand fisted loosely in his hoodie. The hand that wasn’t at his chest, you brought up to caress the back of his neck. His hand that was on your cheek moved further back to tangle in your hair, the other snaked around your waist and pulled you closer against him. You couldn’t help the pleased little sound you made when your breasts were pressed against him. You deepened the kiss and adjusted to be even closer. Chuck started tipping back along the couch. Soon he was laying down and you were on top of him. His hands glided up and down your back, getting further down each time, until he was finally running his hands over the curve of your ass. His touch made your skin tingle. You gave a little wiggle to show you approved and you felt Chuck smile against your mouth.     

Chuck pulled back a little and angled his head so your foreheads rested against each other. “Do you want to move this upstairs?” You took a moment and he seemed to sense your hesitation. “Nothing more needs to happen. There are two bedrooms up there. Or I could zap you back to your apartment if you prefer.”

You pushed yourself up a little more with one arm to get a better look at Chuck’s face and raked your fingernails threw his beard with your other hand. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into your hand. “I’ve mourned your death twice now. I don’t really want to let you out of my sight. Could we just… sleep together? Like actually sleep? Wait. Do you sleep?”

From your position on Chuck, you felt his laugh through your whole body. “I don’t need to sleep, but I can. Like how I don’t need to eat, but I like to. It’s pleasant.” He hugged you tightly. “I would love to just sleep with you.”

You rolled off of Chuck and he sent you ahead while he turned off the lights downstairs. At the top of the stairs, you found two doors, one open and one closed. You went through the open door and found what must be Chuck’s room. There was a king bed in the middle of the room and a small desk under the window with a typewriter on it. Nightstands flanked both sides of the bed. On one looked to be a folded set of black pajamas. A door next to the closet lead to the en-suite and you peeked in there to see two toothbrushes set up. In the shower, you spotted your preferred brand of shampoo and conditioner. Chuck was walking in the room when you turned back to the bedroom.

“I thought watching me was invasive. What’s with the hair care products?” You smirked.

“Taking note of your tastes isn’t the same as watching you. Besides…” Chuck seemed to get nervous. “I stopped watching you when we met again at the Bunker. You said you used to think of me back in my prophet days. I used to think about you, too. I’d check in and see if you were doing all right.”

You were surprised, but surprising things were starting to shock you less and less. “It always seemed like I’d hear from you when I was feeling especially down.” You closed the distance and held each other. After a quiet moment, you asked, “Did you keep checking on me when I thought you were dead?”

You felt Chuck stiffen. “Yes, but not often. It was too hard to see you and not interact with you.”

You were suddenly very tired. This was getting painful and you didn’t want to be sad now that you had Chuck in your arms. You gave Chuck a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go to bed.”

While Chuck turned off the overhead light, you turned on the lamp on the nightstand with the pajamas. You unfolded them and revealed a short sleeved button down top and a pair of matching shorts. The material was cottony flannel. Chuck watched you test the softness. “I hope you like them. If not, I can get you something else. “

 They were modest and looked to be the right size. “These are great.”

“Do you want me to turn around?”

You smiled at his concern. “No.” You really didn’t feel like having sex just yet, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t be sexy. You kept your eyes on Chuck as you slid the open flannel shirt from your shoulders. Chuck tried to continue changing his clothes, but found himself distracted when you grabbed the bottom of your tee with both hands and peeled it off in one movement, letting it fall behind you. Chuck was frozen, his shirt off, his pajama pants clutched to his bare chest. You reached behind your back to undo your bra. You slid the straps down your arms and relished the way Chuck was transfixed by your form. You threw your bra at him, finally snapping his fixed gaze, laughing as he dropped his pajama pants trying to catch it. He chuckled at himself and you finished changing and turned off the light. 

After a moment, it was clear Chuck was going to stay on his side of the bed until you were comfortable. You scooted over until your head was on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. “Good night,” he whispered.

“Good night,” you whispered back and looked up at him in the dark. Just enough light came in through the window for you to make out where his face was and so you stretched a little to give him a good night kiss. That kiss stretched on until you finally settled down and fell into the most comfortable sleep you’d had in years.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, you smiled remembering where you were and whose arms were around you. You had shifted in the night and how Chuck was spooning you. You stretched your arms and legs a little to see what he would do. He responded by tightening his arm over you. “You should sleep more. I think you need it.” He kept his voice gentle and soothing. More sleep was entirely unappealing. You turned in his arms and looked into his blue eyes. You’d be happy looking into those eyes forever.

“No more sleep. I’m very awake now.” Your tone was playful and you wrapped the arm that wasn’t pinned by your body to the bed around Chuck and drew him into a kiss. His beard was soft against your skin and you delighted in how it lightly scrapped against you. Suddenly, you noticed something. “How do you not have morning breath?” Chuck laughed. “It’s a God thing, right? Hold on.” You jumped up and took care of everything necessary in the bathroom before returning to the bed. “Much better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.” You slipped under the covers and before Chuck could react, settled on top you him, yours legs straddling his hips, your chest laying against his.

“I don’t think that’s where you were.” Chuck stammered.

“No, but it’s where I want to be.” Chuck made a soft sound like a groan or a growl as you forcefully brought your lips down to his. His hands found your waist and gripped tight. You swayed a little to see if he would move with you or hold you still. Instead, he moaned into your mouth, and you realized you could feel his growing erection through the soft cotton of your pajama bottoms. You moved your lips to kiss and nibble at his neck and inched your body down. You ground your hips into his and moaned into his skin as his cock rubbed against your clit.

“Y/N! We’re going to need to stop this if you’re not ready to take it farther.” Chucks words rushed out of him.

You switched to the other side of his neck. “I’m ready.” You gave him a gentle bite where his neck and shoulder meet. This time the sound he made was definitely a growl as he flipped you on to your back and started ravaging your neck. His hands moved quickly at the buttons of your top. You wanted to help, but you were too blissed out at the feeling of his lips on your skin to do anything but clutch at his back.   Your sleep shirt open, Chuck descended on your breasts. He kissed all around one breast before reaching its nipple and lavishing it with attention. Simultaneously, he massaged the other breast with his hand, sometimes gently squeezing, sometimes pinching its nipple. One of your hands carded through his hair and the other seized at the sheet. He switched his focus to the other breast and repeated the whole thing. It felt amazing, but you were dying for friction between your legs.

“Chuck, please!” you gasped.

Chuck understood and with a final kiss, stood up and to the side to take off his sleep pants. “Condoms are in that drawer.” He indicated the nightstand with his head as his foot got stuck in a pant leg.

You sat up to shimmy the open pajama top fully off your body and shook your head. “Pill. Periods and hunting don’t mix.” You threw your shirt in an unknown direction. Chuck was back to you in an instant, pulling your shorts and panties down. You lifted your hips to help, putting most of your weight on to your elbows. With the last of your clothes discarded, Chuck covered your body with his. He kissed you deeply, his tongue lazing across your bottom lip before he shifted to your left side. You turned with him. When his left arm came up to hold you to him again, you pushed on his shoulder to roll him fully on to his back. Your eyes twinkled with mischief as you moved down his body and realization of what you were about to do dawned across his face. He was grinning like mad when you finally reached his cock and took a moment to examine it. Chuck’s cock was simply perfect. There was no other word for it. It’s length and girth were just right for your hand. Grasping at the base, you were able to move the skin over his shaft in a satisfying rhythm. Your attention caused a bead of precum to spill out and you ducked your head to lick it up. He tasted salty and sweet, like a margarita.  You cupped his balls while taking the head of his penis into your mouth. You tucked your lips over your teeth as you tested how much of him you could fit. Your nose was in his neatly trimmed brown curls when he hit the back of your throat. You heard a straggled noise from Chuck and looked up to meet his eyes. He was breathing quickly and looking at you with adoration. You kept your eyes on him and you pulled back, using your tongue to apply pressure to the underside of his cock in a way you knew would feel good. You started bobbing your head at a slow speed, picking up slightly when you Chuck tangled his fingers in your hair. You started to feel his hips jerking slightly and realized he was holding himself back. You stopped with just the head in your mouth, looked up at his surprised expression, touched his hand on the back of your head, and gave him a slight nod. He caught on and gave a tentative thrust into your mouth. You hummed happily to show that this was exactly what you meant. The vibration elicited a groan from Chuck and he started going faster, griping your hair harder, holding you still so he could gently fuck your mouth. When it seemed like he was getting close, he slowed down. You made eye contact again.

“Not ready yet.” He said between breaths. “I want to cum with you.”

You smiled and gave one last kiss to the head of his cock before moving up the bed, wiping your chin off with the back of your hand. He kissed you with abandon, holding your head with both hands. Chuck shifted so he could press you down into the mattress and moved to settled between your legs. He sucked at your collarbone while one hand drifted down between your legs. He stroked the smooth skin of your hip before gently exploring your folds with his fingers. His touch was almost too soft as he just rubbed, getting a sense of how wet you were and what spots made you gasp. He found your clit and used two fingers to press circles into it. The heat this caused in you radiated through your body and you felt tension building in your core.  He moved his hand down and put one finger in you just to the first knuckle and stayed there. You ground your hips into his hand in an effort get more and felt him smile against your neck. With two fingers, he slowly entered you and curled them. It felt like he wasn’t thrusting into you so much as he was massaging your walls, seeking. He found your g-spot and a startled moan escaped you. He stayed there, moving the pressure of his fingers around so that he pulsed on that spot. You felt a deep heaviness start build. You did you best to stifle it.

You didn’t realize you were panting until you tried to speak “Chuck!” you gasped.  “I thought-” you swallowed. “You wanted to cum together” you rushed to get the words out.

“I do,” he said like he had all the time in the world. “But I figure you’re going to cum a few times. I’ll hitch a ride on the next one.” Your head spun at the thought of there being more pleasure after this.  “Hold on for just a second. I need to adjust.” His fingers left you and you couldn’t control your groan of disappointment. Chuckle laughed as he quickly repositioned himself down the bed. He knelt down and returned his fingers to you. You sighed with contentment. His lips kissed your mound and then his tongue sought out your clit. You cried out at the sweet warm feeling of it as he licked and flicked. His fingers had found your g-spot again and with the attention to your clit, you we were a goner. His tongue was off you only long enough to speak: “Cum for me, y/n.” Chuck’s voice was low as if issuing a command. At his words, the tension that had been building broke. Your legs shook and your abs clutched as the torrent of pleasure moved throughout your body.  Your world narrowed to just the feelings in your body and when you became conscious of your surroundings again, Chuck was on his side next to you, head propped up on his hand and elbow, watching you.

He beamed at you, obviously proud of himself. “You’re amazing when you cum.”

You tried to think of something clever, but your brain was not cooperating. “Well, you’re amazing when you do that.” You reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Your lips moved slowly and your tongues met lazily. The urgency of the last few minutes was gone and you were silently expressing emotions of gratitude, affection, long felt desire. Both on your sides, Chuck managed to get the arm he had against the bed stretched out under your neck so he could stroke your back. Your arm that wasn’t pinned, caressed whatever parts of Chuck it could reach. When it reached his firm ass, you pulled so his hips met yours. With his free hand, Chuck lifted your leg over his hip then snaked his hand between the two of you so that he could position himself at your entrance. You bent your back to give him more room to work, taking your lips away from him. He kissed your now exposed chest and tops of your breasts as he steadily entered you. The stretch of having him fully seated inside you was like being home. His free arm wrapped around your back and he pulled you to him again.  You kissed languidly as he slowly moved in you. The push and drag of his cock stoked a spark in you. Your chest against his and the scratch of his sparse chest hair against your breasts made it a flame. Your free hand cupped the back of his head as you tried to somehow get even closer. You worked together to increase your pace. Your breaths quicken and you were no longer so much kissing as breathing against each other. Chuck’s free hand moved to your hip to give himself more leverage to thrust. His fingers dug into your flesh. You pulled your leg up higher, allowing him to reach deeper within you. You cried out when his thrust hit your particularly well and Chuck answered with a moan of his own. “I’m getting close!” Your voice came out ragged.

Chuck’s voice was a raspy moan “Me, too. Let go, y/n!” A few more thrusts and the fire inside you became a blast. Your walls tightened around Chuck as your back arched. Your breasts were pushed even harder against his chest and you turned your head to vent your screams of pleasure into the pillow. Chuck’s pace faltered. His head fell forward, his forehead against yours, and he yelled his release.

 

* * *

 

You both laid on backs, your fingers threaded together, the only part of you still touching.  You had a lot to think about. After all these years, you finally got together with Chuck. Was the anticipation better than the reality? No, this was amazing and you never wanted to leave. Chuck was still the funny, caring man you knew before. You would never get tired of talking with him or spending time with him. Something would eventually come up to take you away, but that wasn’t happening now. You resolved to stay in the moment and push things off until later anymore.

“You’re quiet,” Chuck observed. His hand squeezed yours.

“Just thinking about living in the present and doing what’s right in the moment.”

“Oh yeah?” Chuck turned his head to face you. “What does this moment need?”

You kept your eyes towards to ceiling and tried to look thoughtful as you took a beat before answering.   “Breakfast.” You finally turned your face to grin at Chuck. “Breakfast and coffee.”

Chuck gave you a quick peck before standing up in his naked glory and going to the closet. He pulled out a blue and black striped robe and put it on. He held out a hanger with a long grey terry cloth robe for you.

You smiled broadly and threw off the covers to get up and try it on. “Do you have an entire wardrobe for me here?” Chuck took the robe off the hanger and held it open for you to slip your arms through. You admired the fit in the mirror as you tied it close. 

“Just a few things I thought you might like if wanted to spend some time here. …And a few things that I wanted to see you in if I got the chance.”

Your head whipped around to catch the sheepish look on Chuck’s face. “Chuck Shurley, did you buy me lingerie?”

He held up his hands “I didn’t so much buy it so much as just create it. And there’s other stuff like flannels and tshirts in case you got cold or got a stain on something.” 

You smirked and wrapped your arms around Chucks neck, letting your weight hang a little. His hands sat on your waist. “How did you pick everything out and get the right size? Hmmm? You had to imagine me wearing everything, didn’t you?” Chuck blushed in response. You laughed and kissed him. “Come on. You made dinner, I’ll make breakfast.”


End file.
